


Paired Up

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [57]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Amusement Parks, Fluff, Gen, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is ready to ride the new roller coaster, but since his friends abandoned him, he's alone, meaning he gets paired up with another single rider--Derek. Turns out he learns more about his riding companion than he thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paired Up

**Author's Note:**

> I received the following prompt on Tumblr: "STILES AND DEREK ARE STRANGERS WHO GET PAIRED UP ON A ROLLERCOASTER (they were both alone) AND THEN THEIR CAR GETS STUCK AT THE TOP OF THE COASTER"
> 
> The Tumblr post for this can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/93382576728/stiles-and-derek-are-strangers-who-get-paired-up-on-a).

Stiles has been looking forward to riding the new Superman roller coaster they built at Six Flags for months now. As soon as he heard about it being open, he was bugging Scott and everyone else that they needed to go.

Now that they are finally here, and Stiles is  _still_  waiting in line, while his friends have abandoned him to be entertained else where (more like Scott left to go make out with Kira probably, the traitor) by things that didn’t have an hour long wait.

He’s not leaving now to go find them though (screw them) because he is next in line! Once the people exit the car from the previous ride, the employee waves Stiles and everyone else around him in line to claim a spot. Ideally, Stiles would want to be the first car, but there’s already two kids that barely make the height requirement sitting there. So Stiles takes the first available seat and waits while others filter in.

Everyone else has friends or family they are sitting with, but Stiles remains alone. An employee goes through and make sure the bars are secure over everyone’s laps, but when he gets to Stiles he unlocks it and pulls it up before calling out to the line if there’s someone alone who wants to ride. A hand raises a few people back from the front of the line, and the worker waves him forward.

The loner (haha) slips in next to Stiles, lifts his hands so that the employee can secure the bar back over their laps and continue his check. The man is very attractive, with scruff and eyes that are either blue or green or brown, Stiles can’t tell. The guy looks a little nervous, gripping the bar in his hands tightly, and they haven’t even moved.

"I’m so excited for this," Stiles says, more to himself than the guy next to him.

The guy grunts. “Me too.”

Stiles side eyes him. “Really? Cause you look like you already want off.”

"I like the idea of roller coasters, but when it comes time to actually riding them, it freaks me out."

"It’ll be fine, dude. It’ll all be over before you know it, and we’ll be rolling back in here and stumbling out on wobbly legs wanting to go again!"

~

It’s definitely  _not_  ten minutes later. It’s not even twenty minutes later. They are going on thirty minutes now, with no end in sight.

There was some kind of mechanical malfunction, and Stiles and hot guy (and everyone else on their ride) are stuck at the top of the highest loop of the ride. They’ve been told over a speaker that maintenance crews are working on it, and that they should not move.

Stiles doesn’t want to take out his cell phone to let his dad know he loves him and tell Scott that he needs to delete his Internet history in case he doesn’t make it out alive because someone behind him tried to do that and dropped their phone. So instead he’s been talking to the guy (named Derek, names were the first thing they covered, if you’re going to die might as well know who’s dying with you) next to him because it really looks like the guy could use the distraction. Honestly, he’s surprised the guy hasn’t leaned over the edge and thrown up already (although he’s really glad he hasn’t because ew).

"So, Derek, tell me what you like to do for fun… I mean besides going to amusement parks and getting stuck on roller coasters."

"I like to read." Derek’s voice is strained, but Stiles doesn’t think it’s because he’s annoyed by Stiles or anything. It’s more like he has to consciously answer because the rest of him is too tense and busy holding on for dear life.

Stiles places his hand over Derek’s white knuckles around the bar. “Derek, look at me. Just me. Tell me about the last book you read. Everything you remember about it. If you liked it or not.” Derek’s eyes are huge as he finally looks at Stiles. Stiles maintains eye contact, and says, “Tell me about this book.”

The distraction seems to do the trick. Derek proceeds to tell Stiles about the last book he read, in fact he tells him about the last five books he’s read, but with each book, Derek seems to breath a little easier. By the time he’s on the eighth book, the cars ever so slowly start moving in reverse back down the track.

~

When they’re finally getting off, an hour after they buckled in, Stiles walks out of the ride with Derek by his side.

"Thank you," Derek says, once they’re outside on solid ground. "For what you did, for distracting me."

"You’re welcome."

"Are you… here all by yourself?"

"No. I’m here with a few friends, but they didn’t want to wait in line. You?"

"I’m here with my sister and her boyfriend. They didn’t want to wait in line either."

"Do you need to go find them?"

"Nah, they’ll call me when they want to leave. Do you?"

"Nope. They can call me, too. Want to check out the shark exhibit with me?"

"Okay."

~

By the time Stiles has found Scott and Kira, he’s got Derek’s phone number and a date for next Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
